1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fertilizing attachments and more particularly pertains to a new lawn mower sprayer assembly for spraying a fluid onto a lawn during mowing of the lawn.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fertilizing attachments is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,820 describes a device for being coupled to the exhaust of a lawn mower to spray fluid onto the lawn. Another type of fertilizing attachment is U.S. Pat. No. 2,939,636 having a attachment that is coupled to a lawn mower above the blades of the lawn mower to spray fluid onto the lawn as the lawn is being cut. U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,629 has an apparatus coupled to the exhaust of the lawn mower where the apparatus vaporizes the insecticide that is to be injected into the ground to exterminate subterranean insects. U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,088 has at least one nozzle positioned between a mower blade and a fan to spray a fluid onto the grass being cut by the mower blade. U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,959 has a pump that is directly connected to the drive train of the lawn mower and actuates to run the pump and spray fluid from a tank on the lawn. U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,742 has a spraying unit that is towed behind a vehicle to spray fluid onto the ground behind the unit. U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,232 has an applicator that applies a liquid to the base of the grass and has a sprayer for spraying the liquid onto shrubs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,855 has an edge trimmer that is connected by a flexible drive shaft to the motor of a lawn mower to provide an edge trimmer that is transported with the lawn mower and used to trim area where the grass can not be cut by the lawn mower. U.S. Pat. No. 2,044,884 has a pumping unit that is operationally coupled to the motor of a lawn mower and draws a fluid from a tank to be sprayed on the lawn. U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,743 has a tank coupled to a cart for spraying fluids onto the lawn as the cart is pushed by the user. U.S. Pat. No. 3,151,563 has an attachment that is coupled to the drive shaft of a lawn mower to run a pump for pump a fluid through a sprayer to be applied to the lawn. U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,515 has a device that is coupled to a deck of a lawn mower and extends outwardly from the side of the deck to spray fluids onto the lawn as the user is mowing the lawn.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features that allows a user to easily disengage the system from a lawn mower.